


Moar Cuddle (Muse Babies)

by pyrocookiewolffox



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Ayase Yuki, F/F, Fluff, Muse Babies, Sonoda Hideki, Yudeki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrocookiewolffox/pseuds/pyrocookiewolffox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn't know how it happened, but she was perfectly content with the way things had turned out. Fluff! Good fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moar Cuddle (Muse Babies)

**Author's Note:**

> I found more muse babies things in my writing journals. *laughs* Time to write! *yodels into the distance*  
> Yuki and Hideki belong to skiretehfox

“Is that a new book?”

“Hmm? Oh—yes! Actually, I got it from your shelf. I hope you don’t mind.”

Arms tightened slightly around her, and she felt herself press against the other’s form. “I don’t mind,” they sleepily mumbled, nuzzling their head against the crook of her neck. She giggled in response.

“You’re really affectionate when you’re tired, huh, Hideki-san,” she said, her blue eyes reading the last line in the page, before sliding to glance in amusement at the light, blue-haired teen, whose chin was resting on her shoulder. They hummed and the slight flush on her cheeks darkened at the sound. They opened one eye to stare up at her, glowing with curiosity.

“…Isn’t this my shirt that you borrowed last time,” they muttered. She shivered at the hot breath against her exposed neck, her blue eyes looking down at the black t-shirt with the white words on the front, “If you’re hot, I’m single.” 

“Ah. I was going to give it back,” she said, turning her attention to the older girl, who was now looking up at her with a curious gleam in their eyes. “But I put it on instead without really thinking.” The two continued their stare off, with Hideki-san still giving her the same look, while she wiggled slightly on her seat, which was Hideki-san’s lap.

“…You’re not wearing anything underneath, are you?”

She squeaked, blush darkening quickly. She began stuttering, trying to find words, as well as trying to get them out to form the proper sentences.

“That’s fine. You can keep it.”

She finally found the words that she was desperately been searching. “A-are you sure…?”

“Yes.” Here they nuzzled her neck again, arms tightening even more around her and pulling her even closer until she was flush against the other’s front. “You look nice with it on.”

“R-r-right,” she breathed out, feeling her heart pounding and her face warming at the display of affection she was being given. She completely forgot the reason for wanting to visit the Sonoda’s in the first place, as well as how she ended up in this situation in the first place. With the normally stoic and quiet teen showering her with a lot of affection, it was really hard for her to think about the previous events that lead up to this moment.

…And she can already tell that she didn’t really care how this had happened. Because Hideki-san is really, really warm and they’ve been mumbling words too low for her to make out under their breath as they continued with their nuzzling. She sighed, trying to calm her heart back to it’s regular beats, and turning her eyes back to the book in her hands; the blush on her face was starting to die down, but only slightly.

“Hideki-san,” she said, and the older teen hummed to show she had their attention. “You should rest.”

“You should rest with me.”

She glanced at them from the corner of her eye, brows raised in surprise, before they smoothed back to their original place and she smiled. “Okay,” she said, closing the book and hoping, in the back of her mind, that she remembered where she stopped reading. She let out a small squeak when Hideki-san moved back, bouncing slightly as their back met the mattress and their head met the pillows. She was now resting on top of the light, blue-haired teen, head resting on their shoulder and hands clinging tightly to their shirt as their arms were loosely wrapped around her; their legs were tangled together. Yuki sighed and closed her eyes, feeling herself relax in the older teen’s arms.

When Kotori entered the room, she blinked in surprise at what she saw, before her gaze softened and she raised a hand to her mouth to keep herself from waking the two up.  _I’ll call Eli and Nozomi and tell them that their daughter might be late for dinner,_  she thought, backing out of the room and closing the door, the click sounding softly in the quiet room as the two teens continued to sleep.


End file.
